


'Aqua Velva' Made Me Do It

by WarpedMinded



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: 1960s, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Robert took Paul out for drinks, they went back to his place for... a little more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Aqua Velva' Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** 'Aqua Velva' Made Me Do It  
>  **Author:** WarpedMinded  
>  **Fandom:** Zodiac (2007 film)  
>  **Pairing:** Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith  
>  **Genre:** mostly PWP  
>  **Word Count:** 1,346  
>  **Rating:** R/Mature  
>  **Warnings:** anal, brief drug use, language, m/m sex, oral, slash  
>  **Summary:** After Robert took Paul out for drinks, they went back to his place for... a little more fun.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Zodiac, nor do I profit from writing this.
> 
>  **Authors Note:** I saw that there was a [](http://zodiacslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**zodiacslash**](http://zodiacslash.livejournal.com/) comm that has been dead for over a year. And I felt like I needed to write something for the people who really like this pairing. Granted I have only seen the movie once, but I felt like I owed it to some people to write this. I am sorry if people think they were OOC. I just needed to get this finished before I put it away and never looked at it again.

Paul Avery watched his co-worker like a hawk, his eyes following all of Robert's body movements. He took a quick snort of coke. He rubbed his nose and pretended he hadn't just taken his drug of choice by the time Robert turned back.

"What say you; we head back to your place?" Avery asked as he watched Bobby swallow the rest of his Aqua Velva.

Robert blinked at his acquaintance... friend and frowned. "Are you sure? I-I mean, do you really want to come over? My place might not be too clean and tidy; thankfully my son is at his babysitters for the night." He paused and mulled the thought over for a minute before nodding, "Yeah lets go." He threw some money on the bar and stood up a little unsteadily, but Paul placed a steady and sure hand on his co-worker.

Paul was glad he had taken some cocaine, because he knew that he was gonna fuck Robert all night long; so the coke gave him the energy needed. He followed Graysmith to a taxi and they were dropped off at his place.

It wasn't too shabby by his standards and he walked around the living room, looking at the pictures of Robert's children.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Paul turned towards the good looking cartoonist and nodded, "What do you have?"

"I only have coffee, juice, or water." Robert looked apologetic at not having any alcohol in his home, which made Paul smile slightly.

"Coffee if you please, it's caffeinated right?"

Graysmith almost looked offended, "Who the hell would drink decaf?" He chuckled grabbing two cups of steaming coffee and handed one to Paul who took the cup graciously.

"Have you always wanted to be a journalist?" Robert asked as he leaned back against the tattered couch, his body turned towards Paul, their bodies less than a foot apart.

Paul smirked and leaned closer to the cartoonist, "Let's cut to the chase. You are a breath of fresh air that I just want to suck in and swallow." He licked his lips, hoping Robert got the innuendo. And by the way the younger man's eyes widened he knew it got across just fine. "So how about you and I go into that bedroom of yours and I'll make a man out of you." Paul pressed a large warm hand against the inside of Robert's tensing thigh.

"I-I don't know if we should. I mean, what would people say about you?"

"Well... they won't have to find out, now would they?" Paul stated while raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Robert mulled that thought over and seemed stunned that Paul was right, they could easily screw each other and hide it from their co-workers. "I-uh... Do I need to bring anything? Do you know how to do it? I-," Paul stopped Robert from speaking by pressing a hard kiss to his dry lips.

Paul stood up and grabbed Robert's arm, dragging him to the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed. "I think it's time I teach you the art of making someone speechless." He pulled down Robert's pants and underwear. Paul almost licked his lips at the perfect cock. "Well, well Bobby. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He reached up and squeezed his hand around the base, making Robert groan.

As he was tonguing Robert's prick, he grabbed the lube that was next to him on the bed. As he smeared some on his fingers, he pressed one into the younger man. Robert opened his mouth to end it, but he just let loose a pleasure filled moan. Paul wrapped his lips around the head of the brunette's cock, his tongue teasing the leaking slit.

Robert let loose a curse and let out a shuddery groan, reaching down with one hand and lightly tugging and pulling on Paul's own dark hair.

Paul pulled his mouth off the delicious cock, and licked his lips. "Want me to stop?" He asked as he twisted his middle finger inside Robert, pressing against his prostate. Robert ended up whimpering, his hips thrusting up, cock bobbing and leaking for more.

"No. I'm close, please don't stop."

"Your wish is my command Bobby boy." Paul smirked as he put some more lube on another finger and slowly inserted that one in also. When he began scissoring those two fingers, Robert's hips began jerking erratically. Paul wrapped his mouth around the side of the shaft and gave him sucking kisses as he went down towards the full, hairy balls. When his face was right in front of the tight balls, he gently sucked one into his mouth and got it nice and wet before doing the same to the next one.

While his balls were being laved with saliva, Robert shoved one fist in his mouth while he continuously whimpered and moaned.

Paul then started on the cock again, going down as far as he could, working his throat around the sopping head, coaxing Robert to cum.

He never had to a chance to give Paul a warning before all the muscles in his body tightened, and his prick tried to jerk in Paul's mouth, expending his much needed release.

While Paul swallowed the salty/bitter seed, he wiggled three of his fingers inside Robert, and was pleased to see the man was relaxed and loose enough to squeeze into.

"Do you think you are ready for me?" Was all Paul said as he aligned his throbbing cock to the slick clenching hole. Robert nodded, his breathing evening out some. His cock was lying against his thigh, the hairs on his legs pricking the still sensitive head.

"As ready as I ever will be."

Paul chuckled as he held the base of his cock and pressed into Robert.

The other brunette hissed when he realized that the dick was bigger than he thought; or his asshole was tighter than he thought. Either way, he wasn't sure it was going to fit. "Wait!" He gasped, and Paul paused and looked at Robert.

"Don't worry, just take a few deep breaths. That's it. Yeah, see, it's not so tight now is it?" Paul grinned when Robert was relaxed enough, and nodding.

Paul gave light thrusts until his balls pressed against the younger brunette's. "Holy hell, you are amazingly tight." He groaned as he felt his cock squeezed around the warmth that was Robert. He grabbed the brunette's right leg and lifted it up on his shoulder, and he started to slowly piston his hips back and forth. Paul's right hand then started to tug on Robert's cock, trying to coax it back to hardness. Thankfully it started to fill up, and bob against his hand. "That's it Bobby, just perfect." He praised, and grunted as he stopped. Robert had squeezed his muscles around Paul's prick, almost hurtling the older man to orgasm. "You devil." Paul chuckled as he started to thrust harder, and stripping the cock in his hand. He leaned forward and gave Robert a gasping kiss, pressing their tongues together.

Robert's hands gripped his co-workers back and he undulated his hips.

Their mouths were fused together as Paul felt his orgasm coming to the surface, his body going tingly and hot, but that didn't stop him from thrusting. It made him go harder and deeper, forcing cries from Robert.

Paul came with a groan, his body stiffening, and his hand tightening around the cock he was holding; which in turn made Robert fall over the edge, his seed splattering his stomach.

As his leg was set down, Robert let out a breathless laugh, rubbing his thigh which has started to cramp towards the end.

Paul pulled his flaccid, wet cock from the snug heat, and collapsed beside Robert. "That was -"

He was stopped by Robert who blurted out after his high worn down, "It was the 'Aqua Velva' that made me do it." He gave Paul a glance, gauging his reaction.

Paul 'hmm'ed and looked back at the brunette with a hint of amusement, "So... same time tomorrow then?"

"Sure."


End file.
